Late night visit
by Dreamer1985
Summary: A short converstion the Dukes have with their writer at her home late at night.  never done anything under humor before, hope you enjoy .


I have permission from Tauna Petit-Strawn; a fellow fan fiction writer; to

use her name in this story. If you want to get a good laugh you should go

read her story Close Call - it's under Bonanza. I haven't written anything

under comedy before, but the idea came because of reading Close Call by

Tauna, and The Hanging Posse (sorry, I can't remember who wrote it, but

it's under Bonanza too and it's hilarious). I hope ya'll like this one.

"I tell you, it's not his fault." A female voice I try to ignore speaks.

"We agree, but tell the sheriff that." Ugh, I know those males, but -yet again

- I do my best to sleep.

"Aw, come on. Someone's got to listen to us." The second female's voices

sounds like a plea, or whine. I'm too tired to know the difference, but am

irked enough to speak up.

"Can't ya'll put a sock in it? It's ten o'clock at night for crying out loud." I

don't yell, but my glare shot towards the Duke clan shouts volumes.

"So when else is there to get your attention?" Christy puts her hands on her

hips -as does Daisy.

"How about ten AM? That sounds good to me."

"Sure, like that would work." Daisy throws up her hands. "You're down at

the school working, remember?"

"Okay, why not seven thirty a.m. It's morning."

"Try again." Luke crosses his arms. "You're on the road taking your boys

to town before then."

"It was worth a try."

"We're not leaving." Bo planted himself on my rocker.

"Yipee." I mutter as I pull the blanket over my head. The four keep talking

among themselves figuring to wear me out is my guess. Giving up -as far as

sleep goes - I leave my bedroom. The Dukes follow -of course.

"Hey, the computer is in the living room - not the kitchen."

"I'm cleaning - not writing." I am in an ornery mood and I continue to

argue with Christy as I wipe down the counters.

"We just want you to get Jesse out of Jail. Is that asking too much?"

Christy folds her arms as she leans against the wall dividing the dining room

from my cooking area.

"_I_ don't get him, or anyone, out. I just write down what I sense, or see."

"If that's the case, why didn't you tell people my age?" Christy grinned

"Ya, why didn't you?" Luke hooked his hands behind his head as he leans

my favorite dining room chair against the wall.

"Honey, _neither one of you_ handed it out until_ after_ I was done. And it

wasn't something I cared to discuss when it did come out. Which reminds me…" I shoot Jesse's wife a thanks-a-lot look.. "don't you think you could

have told at least me about Jesse? Couldn't you have warned me ahead of

time?"

"Why? It wasn't like you were going to get hurt, and everything turned

out just fine."

"Yes, and, so , will this….without me writing at an insane hour."

"It's only.." Daisy looks at my clock, "ten fifteen."

"Honey, that's past my bedtime." I grumble and shoot out, "Why don't' you

just go talk to Tauna Petit-Strawn. She's the nighthawk, not me."

All four Dukes instantly look glum and Luke speaks up. "We tried, but

she's too busy with those blasted Cartwrights and Barkley's. I'm surprised

Ingall even got her to jot anything down."

"Ya, I think we'd have to grow four legs, a tail, say moo and have Nick, or

Adam, standing by us to get her attention." Bo shoots off. I can't help it I

crack up laughing at the picture - they aren't impressed.

"Seriously, I don't write this time of night, can't we just discuss this later?"

"When?" Both Daisy and Christy throw up their hands in exasperation -

Luke speaks up telling me they'll leave- I'm shocked as are his family.

"But.."_ Of course there's a string attacked_ I think as he continues on,

"only if you come up with a time we can work on getting Uncle Jesse out of

jail."

We all fall silent as I try to think. Mornings are out I have to admit -my

day starts way too early. Later mornings they are right - I am too busy

working. I almost say two p.m, but it's not likely I'll get my scheduled break

and it's only ten minutes.

"Four pm?"

"Ya, right." Daisy grumbles.

"Hey, my boys aren't home then."

"But they arrive shortly after and we wouldn't hardly get anytime to talk."

Bo griped. Their right and I mull the times over and finally I yell uncle on

giving up the only time I really have to myself.

"Okay, if ya'll leave and let me sleep then -seeing as how the weather is

still good - I'll ditch eating in the teacher's lounge, or in the lunchroom.

Instead my laptop will taken out during lunch hour and we'll work on this

problem of yours in my car. Okay?"

Their faces all light up. "You have yourself a deal." With that they leave

and I give up cleaning as I head to bed. As I crawl under covers I mutter to

myself just before I fall to sleep - _I have to talk to Tauna. That gal has got to _

_pull herself off those blasted ranches._


End file.
